


Promise (Part 1)

by ateezlights



Series: Promise [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezlights/pseuds/ateezlights
Summary: Woosan Alternative Universe where in Wooyoung and San has been dating for over two years now and college is fucking wooyoung’s mind up specially that they’re graduating students.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Promise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917868
Kudos: 14





	Promise (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Im back!! and with Ateez ship WooSan <3 A litter reminder before proceeding to read, this is a one shot there’s more parts to come for ateez ships. (hopefully!!) Be warned, Grammatical errors ahead. Also, it may not be that satisfying but i’ll make sure to write the part 2 better, soon. 
> 
> Happy reading!!

Promise Part 1 

“You wouldn’t believe who i just saw at a cafe near my apartment” Yeosang seemed ranged and Wooyoung being the nosy best friend that he is “Bitch who” Wooyoung’s excitement were replaced with fear, anger, pain and betrayal.

“Choi fuckin San, your boyfriend, is with that bitch, Sunhee” Yeosang says which made Wooyoung even feel more weak on his knees “Wait, no that doesn’t make sense. San knows i don’t like Sunhee” Wooyoung says in defense, there’s probably a misunderstanding about the picture.

And that’s where it all started. Just because of one picture, his mind is all over the place.

Weeks passed with Wooyoung constantly overthinking things, San even comes to their shared apartment really late these days and that did not help Wooyoung at all. He has become more anxious to the point he would refuse to go to bed until he sees San comes in just to check something and one night his suspicion just got the best of him, he stayed up late on purpose watching movies waiting for San to come back home and at exactly twelve midnight, San comes in and Wooyoung decided to end his curiosity that night by jumping into his boyfriend’s arms and check how he smells— Unfortunately, San did smell a little of like coffee mixed with flower scent which is far from what San smells like. Wooyoung knows it because they literally live together and he knows San like that back of his hands and the stupid suspicion of San cheating on him is just absurd but this time, he doesn’t even know anymore.

“Where have you been?” Wooyung asks with a smile “Did you already had dinner?” 

“Yeah i already ate with my team, i was just doing some final papers. Im so tired, im going to bed” San says in response 

For the very first time in their relationship he heard San’s voice like voiceless. It seemed like he didn’t even want to look at Wooyoung and just like that, he spent his night going over why San wouldn’t do such ridiculous thing but then again, a lot of things just point to that one fact and Wooyoung hates himself for letting his imaginations run until the next day.

He was completely out of it, he couldn’t even think straight. His morning classes are all done for the day and he is at a coffee shop with Yeosang, Yunho, Seonghwa and the elders boyfriend, Hongjoong. “Can you please just stop thinking about it for a minute? You haven’t ate anything. You’ll get sick if you think too much” Seonghwa says giving him his food before sitting down. 

“You know what i think? You’re letting your insecurity win. I mean we all know San, he is not like that. You’re the last person to think he would do something like that and to you? That’s just really not clicking” Yunho says

“Which is why i think, Why would San even kept it a secret?” Yeosang adds “I mean im not trying to say Wooyoung should be suspicious of him but that’s what i'm thinking. Just my opinion, we heard our friend rant about the whole thing about this issue and i think we must’ve not known San very well” Yeosang says in all honesty, that’s just how he is, he speaks his mind and he wouldn’t let anyone hurt his best friend.

“Aahh! Let’s just stop thinking about this. I don’t even want to think anything at all” Wooyoung groans finally speaking up “Well fucking finally, about time you eat your food. While we are here for a little lunch out, Joong and I need to go now, text me whatever happens alright?” Seonghwa excused himself and Hongjoong leaving yunho and yeosang with wooyoung.

Later that day, Wooyoung went home to take a nap. He makes sure to wake up at seven in the evening and follow San just so he can put an end to his suspicion or maybe put an end to their relationship. 

And just like he expected, He saw San meeting with Sunhee outside a coffee shop near Yeosang’s apartment building. The two walked into the shop and went upstairs. That’s where Wooyoung had his mind completely fucked, he quickly texted yeosang informing him what he just saw. He got out of his car and decided to go into the shop. He ordered an iced coffee and once he got his order, he went upstairs, acting as natural as he can, he called Yeosang and went over with what they planned. 

“Ah yes, i'm here already. What’s taking you so long?” Wooyoung forced a laugh, it was nerve wracking, he braced himself for whatever is about to happen and surprisingly enough— “Hey” San says a little taken a back but he wasn’t near guilty or whatever Wooyoung was expecting to see, “Oh, Hello Wooyoung~” Sunhee greets him and Wooyoung just gave a little smile. San stood up, offering him to sit on his chair “I didn’t know you had a plan tonight” San says before sitting down beside Wooyoung “Well i didn’t know you had a plan tonight too” Wooyoung says smiling, a little dangerous for San’s liking.

Wooyoung sat there for a whole damn hour, sending flood text messages to Yeosang asking the other to meet him on the shop and not long after Yeosang comes in with his apartment buddy, Jongho. “Heyyaaa!!” Yeosang greets them cheerfully with his drinks on his hand, the table felt more intense and Yeosang just couldn’t keep his mouth shut “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the great Choi San and Sunhee, What are you guys doing? I didn’t know Wooyoung has a new bestie now” He says rather sarcastically and Wooyoung wished he could just drag Yeosang out of there. He felt how San stared at him as if warning him but Wooyoung could care less, San had it coming. “Ahh, it's getting late now, Sanie” Sunhee says in a thin annoying voice, Wooyoung looked at San and San already knows what his stares means. “I'm gonna go now, I’ll send in the document through email bye sanie” Sunhee started to pack her things

“Wow imagine thinking of a skit like this” Wooyoung laughs bitterly “You must’ve thought of it very well” he adds “You guys spend the night. It’s okay, relax, it's not like it's your first time”. Wooyung smiles sweetly before standing up, attempting to leave the already suffocating room— He jogged downstairs, chanting in his mind to not let one tear drop. ‘You got this. You’re strong wooyoung’ he thinks to himself and when he is finally outside, he catches his breath, he didn’t even know he was holding it in. 

San run after him, anger fills his mind because what the fuck just happened? “Can you stop acting like a child?!” San says a little too loud for Wooyoung which caught the younger off guard “did you just.. did you just call me childish? you know what, fuck this. im not doing this with you. enjoy the rest of the night” Wooyoung turn on his heel and walked away from a disappointed San— Ever since fourth year started, things between them are getting more intense and San is losing his patience. He’s never gotten that angry at his boyfriend, Wooyoung and he is not the person who makes things difficult. He is actually the one who always approaches and the first one to always say sorry. Although Wooyoung is hard headed, San loves him dearly. He chased Wooyoung who’s now running downstairs on his way to the parking lot “Wait!” He grabs wooyoung by his arms and forcefully making the younger face him “Baby, hey, im sorry” he says softly and wooyoung did not budge, he stayed still and that’s when San pulled the younger into his arms and just like that he felt Wooyoung’s tears on his shirt, shaking a little. San felt his heart broke into pieces, if there’s one thing he hates the most, its when Wooyoung cries. He hates when his baby cries.

“Baby.. what’s wrong? Please talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong”

“I.. Im just.. I'm sorry” Wooyoung says, he looks up at San “I'm sorry if I act childish a lot of times. It's just that you know i don’t like Sunhee and you have been so secretive these past few weeks and you changed your passcode, i couldn’t even get a hold of you now a days and i.. started to imagine things” Wooyoung says in a sobbing mess and San felt horrible because its true. Wooyoung has already made it clear that he dislikes Sunhee the moment they started dating. Wooyoung has made it very clear to him that he’s not supposed to hide secrets, both of them. San failed to comply to that and now he has hurt his Wooyoung.

“I'm so sorry baby. fuck, i didn’t know i was becoming like that. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I won’t make excuses, it's my fault. Please forgive me”

“It's fine. I understand now” Wooyoung wiped his tears with his hands “Im the stupid one for letting my imaginations get the best of me. You wouldn’t cheat on me and i was acting like a kid when you’re literally just here making your final research paper with sunhee because you guys are groupmates”

“Oh come on, I would never cheat on you baby. It was so damn hard to make you say yes, it was so damn hard to make you fall in love with me and besides you’re the only Jung Wooyoung in this world for me. I'm sorry that i kept it a secret, I just don’t want you being insecure and grumpy but i still made you feel those things by hiding it from you. I will never do it again, I promise”

“Promise? Really?”

“Really. Promise”

Wooyoung excitedly scoot closer to San and before he knows it, San already cuffed his face, an invitation for a very deep kiss— Their lip moved in sync, tongues battling for dominance and hands all over each other. 

“Let’s take this to our room, love” San says seductively. 

-


End file.
